Little Left to Say
by Forever Wayward
Summary: When you're mad at your best friend over an argument neither of you wish had happened, you learn that courage to speak out can make all the difference. Even if there's little left to say. Friendly/comfort fic. Rated for strong language.


**Authors Note****: **_Hey all! You're friendly neighborhood... what the hell stupid name did I give myself? Forever Wayward... ok that doesn't work with the joke sooooo moving on! This is my first fic for this account. To hear more about why I say this account see the bottom Authors Note... but you know while you're doing all that scrolling to get down there... might, possibly read the story...just a suggestion. __

_Why the fuck did I give myself such a stupid name? oh well... to lazy to change it._

_**Warnings: Bad language and a hint of sexual suggestions. No yaoi for this, but you can use your imagination... squint REAAAAALLLY hard.**_

**Foxyramen: **_The noise from the tv was a dull whisper to Annabelle's ears as she watched her boyfriend from the couch. She could read him like a book. From the set of his shoulders to the way his fingers tapped insistently on the counter top she could tell he was frustrated with something. Small fingers skimmed over her stomach; the bulge was more pronounced when she was laying down._

_Ever since he had learned she was pregnant it had been like this. He was worried about it. Rightly so. They were just kids after all. No money, a shit apartment, and school to worry about. It wasn't the right environment to raise a child. _

_"What are you doing?" Anna called from where she lay on the couch._

**SUchiha:** _"Bills," Was Daniel's grunted reply_.

**Foxyramen: **_(Fuck you and your stupid one liners Uchiha)_

_Annabelle rose from the couch with difficulty; scrunching her nose at how she felt like a rollipolly. She waddles over to where her boyfriend sat and peered over his shoulder. _

_"Interesting... but I think I know something much more interesting we can do..." she waggled her eyebrows suggestively._

_..._

_..._

**Foxyramen:** _Ping_

_..._

_..._

**Foxyramen:** _Helloooooooooooo?_

_..._

_..._

Brond eyebrows furrowed and blue eyes stared impatiently at the screen. After ten minutes Naruto lifted his foot and kicked at the wall.

"Wake up Sasuke! It's your turn to reply!" He shouted; knowing his roommate would hear him through the thin wall. When there was no reply Naruto pushed his computer chair back and stomped out of his room.

Naruto Uzumaki shared an apartment with his best friend and number one asshole in all of Konoha: Sasuke Uchiha. Call him a saint for putting up with the bastard's moodiness and habits. They had met Freshman year for college. One brooding student going for a business degree sitting next to a hyperactive, aspiring author. It was love at first sight... or maybe punch? To say that they had hit it off was an understatement. They had hit it off all right, across the classroom and down the hall until the professors had pried them apart; bloody and bruised. Ironically it was while recovering in the Dean's office that they had discovered they had more in common then just a mean right hook.

Complete hatred for their more than snakelike Dean was just the beginning and a love for Gackt. After a bit of prodding from Naruto's part they had gone to a concert together. Afterwards they spent some time just talking and working off the alcohol they had inhaled during the concert.

Turned out Sasuke was the younger heir to some rich, business family... no Empire was the word he used. Apparently if he didn't get top scores in his classes he could kiss his inheritance goodbye. While the brunette was intelligent enough to make it on his own life just didn't seem as amazing without a few mil in your wallet.

Naruto was the opposite. While his family had been pretty big; his dad a governor and mother a beloved ambassador- they hadn't exactly been swimming in dough... in fact they were on the verge of debt. If that hadn't been enough of a problem, Naruto's father has seriously pissed off some big baddies in his latest campaign against gang violence. To avoid the gruesome, gory details Naruto had been orphaned in a night with a pile of debt from the campaign being his only inheritance. Luckily for him the deal was that he keep his grades up and a rich friend of the family would help him pay it off. A slacker by nature and not the brightest crayon in the box Naruto surprised everyone by rising to the challenge.

Unfortunately, college wasn't as easy as the other stuff. A few weeks in and he was already struggling to keep up. After hearing this Sasuke decided that he was brainy enough to carry them both. And so began to late study sessions. Sessions which eventually ended in Naruto simply moving in for easier access to the offered help.

After the initial trouble, the boys had little problem with each other. Naruto was stubborn enough to put up with Sasuke's mood, and Sasuke grew tolerant to Naruto's attitude. The Uchiha didn't even mind that Naruto was gay.

Now, halfway through senior year and both being top in their own classes, the two had become best friends. It wasn't until recently that Naruto had gotten into roleplaying... and not the dirty professor spanking his naughty student kind of roleplaying either. No, the nerdy kind. The kind Sasuke only believed was done by fat geeks with skin bleached pale by computer glow. Naruto had indignantly sputtered otherwise after hearing that.

Naruto had started playing on a website, quickly discovering he enjoyed the practice and eventually goading Sasuke into joining as well. While Sasuke may not have seem all too pleased at the idea he did it to amuse his friend. Which was why they were sitting in their respective bedrooms, roleplaying over IM.

"Hey! Bastard did you fall asleep?" Naruto pushed his way into Sasuke's bedroom, dressed in light blue pajama pants and a white wifebeater. He was surprised to see the fair skinned Uchiha perfectly awake and staring calmly at his screen; finger pushed together.

Sasuke didn't even bother to look in Naruto's direction. "Will you calm down, moron... I'll get to it eventually."

"But you're sitting right there. Reply now," the blond huffed in return.

"I don't feel like replying. Besides, I'm busy."

"Doing what?" Naruto stepped over to peer at Sasuke's screen, "You're just talking to Shikamaru! You can't roleplay with me too? Hey wai..."

Blue eyes narrowed as they read what wasn't theirs to read.

**.edu: **_Wanna go to the bookstore with me? I have to pick up some book for Temari. I could at least use the company and my car is being a pain._

**: **_Can't. Roleplaying with Naruto._

**.edu: **_The kinky kind?_

**: **_No, the storytelling kind. _

**.edu: **_You seriously do that?_

**: **_It's not like I want to. It's stupid, but i_

That's as far as Sasuke had written. Naruto felt... oddly hurt by what he had read. Sasuke just now seemed to notice that his friend's odd silence was caused by him reading his email. The Uchiha shoved Naruto back.

"Some things are private. You should have learned that in kindergarten idiot!"

"You think roleplaying is stupid?" Naruto's tone was blank, like he wasn't sure what to think.

Sasuke's brows lifted, "...To be honest...not particularly... I don't see the point." Sasuke seemed to be choosing his words carefully. His blond friend tended to overreact to simple matters.

"You think roleplaying is pointless..." this time it was a statement of fact and said just as such. Maybe, Sasuke thought, he would get out of this with minimum damage. ... or not, "Well if you don't like it, if you think it's so damn stupid then why roleplay at all!"

There was the anger he had expected.

"I don't need your fucking pity Uchiha, I have plenty of other friends who will rp with me. If you don't like it we'll just drop it," as easy as his suggestion sounded, Sasuke could tell there was a lot of anger and hurt in his words. A stupid person would just shrug his shoulders and say that was probably for the best. Sasuke wasn't stupid.

"Whatever, it's fine. I'll reply in a bit," Sasuke shrugged, turning back to his screen, but keeping an open ear for his friend.

"Don't want to waste your precious time," so much sarcasm in such a normally happy guy.

Sasuke turned back around, "What are you going on about now? I said I would do it."

"But you don't want to. Isn't that what you said?"

"No. I said it was pointless, I never said-"

"Same difference. Just go to the damn bookstore with Shikamaru already," Naruto growled.

"Dammit Uzumaki, will you shut up for a second and listen?"

"I already know what you're going to say! You don't need to lie just too appease me. It will be best if you just stop now and save the time. I'm sure you have plenty of shit to worry about. I'll go find someone else to worry about Anna's unborn child!"

"What the hell? Naruto! Do you even use your brain? God Dammit! I don't even... why the hell are you even playing a girl?" Sasuke had actually been wondering that for a while. Sex with girls grossed Naruto out; let's not even bring up the word vagina.

"Isn't that obvious? I doubt you'd want to roleplay a gay couple. All I've tried to do is make this an enjoyable experience! Like I said, if you don't like roleplaying then we'll just drop it! I don't see what the deal is."

Sasuke could... he knew Naruto didn't really want to stop it. This argument was silly to him, but apparently not to his blond counterpart. In all reality Naruto had grown to love roleplaying Annabelle. She was silly, feisty, and had one hell of a temper when angered. He liked Daniel too and didn't understand for the life of him why Sasuke didn't enjoy playing him.

"It's late. Maybe you should just take some time to calm down," Sasuke pointed out, holding onto his cool like a lifeline. It wouldn't do for them to both be angry over something so silly.

"Just forget the roleplay. I'll find something else," Naruto fumed. What the hell? Had the idiot not heard him?

"Naruto, it's really-"

The blond hadn't even given Sasuke a chance to reply before he was out the door, slamming it behind him. Sasuke's jaw hung open in shock. What the fuck had just happened? Had he just walked out on him? Unreleased anger filled his body. Years of repressing him irritation and anger at others worming through the crack in his mask of calm.

"What the hell is your fucking problem Uzumaki!" Sasuke had shouted that, knowing Naruto could hear. There came a banging noise from the floor.

Three in the morning really wasn't a good time to be fighting.

Sasuke growled before shutting off his computer and collapsing back down on his bed. To hell with him. To hell with the stupid roleplay, he didn't need it. The Uchiha rolled and tossed, trying to get comfortable. His thoughts had other plans. Throughout the night Sasuke fumed angrily in his head; his irritation festering into rage with no outlet.

7 a.m. the next morning

Sasuke stared at the ceiling. He had heard Naruto leave for his early shift at the restaurant he worked at about an hour before. He hadn't slept and nothing had been resolved. A couple times he had contemplated replying anyway in some sort of peace offering to his friend, but the rp simply made him angrier to think about. Stupid Naruto was being a drama queen. He had overreacted again. Sasuke kept these angry thoughts inside his head. If being angry at Naruto was enough, as time went one he became angry at himself.

Being angry over such a stupid fight was a waste of time. He had no reason to be mad... but that didn't stop him from feeling that way. This was dumb.

About an hour later, soon after Sasuke had started to finally drift into sleep, his phone rang. The brunette turned over and buried his head in the pillow. A few minutes later was another ring... and another... and another... and another. Only one person could be that annoying.

"Naruto..." it was a dark growl followed by another ring. Sasuke ignored it as long as he could before sitting up and opening the phone.

**Moron:** _Sasuke? you awake?_

**Moron:** _listen I'm sorry. It was stupid_

**Moron:** _i shouldn't have walked out i know_

**Moron:** _i just didnt want to say something while i was upset_

**Moron: **_are you awake?_

**Moron: **_guessing no..._

**Moron:** _text me when you wake up_

**Moron:** _please?_

Sasuke huffed, about to close his phone and try to recapture his chances at sleep when the phone rang again.

**Moron:** _im sorry. you there?_

Sasuke thought a moment. He didn't feel like dealing with this shit. He was still pissed off, even though he wasn't sure what about anymore.

**Me:** _Yes._

**Moron:** _You mad at me?_

**Me:** _Yeah, just a bit._

**Moron:** _can i make it up to you?_

**Moron:** _or anything?_

**Moron:** _do you hate me now..?_

**Moron:** _...Sasuke..?_

Eyes as black as coal stared blankly at the screen. What was he supposed to say? Sure, get me a coffee and cinnamon bun on your way home and we'll call it even? Anger didn't work that way. He didn't want anything from Naruto. He had already apologized, there was nothing left to say or do. Sasuke's fingers hovered over the buttons for a moment before he tossed his phone away. Pointless... he had nothing worth saying. He was still angry and pretending not to be wasn't going to help. He'd just... let this go and cool off for a while.

Apparently Naruto didn't get that. Throughout the day Sasuke received several texts of apologies and promises, none of which he replied to. Eventually he just turned off his phone.

By the time night had arrived, Sasuke was feeling pretty numb over the whole ordeal. He was getting a hold of himself again; which was a good thing. He still wasn't sure what to do about Naruto. He didn't want to lose his friend... he didn't have many good friends to begin with. Sasuke tapped his fingers on his chin and stared at one of the many library computer screens that he was currently typing his paper on. He was having trouble concentrating on work when he was worried.

With a heavy sigh Sasuke leaned back in the chair. At this hour most everyone was gone. He had done a pretty good job at avoiding Naruto, but the few times they had caught each other's eyes he had quickly ran away. Sasuke didn't feel good about avoiding him like that, but he didn't know what to say.

He wished... he wished he could force Naruto to understand. Avoid this whole business and just make the blond get it. He was unable to face his friend for such a petty matter... terrified that he'd screw it up even more. Then it hit him.

Uchiha Sasuke was a lot of things, but he was no damn coward!

Sasuke saved his document and logged off. Grabbing his jacket from the back of the chair he quickly made his way out and to his car. It was time to talk.

Naruto lay on his bed, absently staring into space. He had fucked this up so bad... lost his friend over something like this... It wasn't Sasuke's fault that he had gone off. Naruto was stressed. With classes and problems with another student; Kabuto, but he still shouldn't have taken it out on the person who had been there for him. He knew that. Now... now Sasuke wasn't talking to him and he feared that maybe this was it for their friendship.

"I'm such a moron..." Naruto groaned.

"I've been telling you that for a while, I'm glad it finally got through your thick skull," the haughty, dry voice had Naruto lifting his head to face the man standing in the doorway.

He shifted on the bed... unsure what to say exactly. "Sas-"

"Listen, Naruto... I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you... I just needed some time to myself and my thoughts. It wasn't anything against you personally.." Sasuke's eyes were focused on a tiny mark on the white wall instead of his blond friend.

"Do you hate me?"

"No..."

"Really?"

"Dammit Naruto, if I hated you I wouldn't have said no," Sasuke growled, finally looking at him.

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I shouldn't have gotten angry like that..."

"You've already apologized."

"I know..."

"You know... people do a lot of things that they don't particularly love for people they care for, but even if they aren't jumping for joy at the thought of doing that thing... it doesn't mean they hate it either. Roleplaying... it's nerdy.. and people are too obsessive over it. I find it silly and pointless. Writing something that will eventually just be a memory, lost in time on the internet amongst all the other useless memories."

"We could always-"

"No. We're not going to stop. Just because I find it silly, doesn't mean I plan on stopping. If I wanted to stop I'd say so and because I didn't I won't."

"Why?"

"Because you like it. I'm not stupid, Naruto. I know you enjoy playing your little characters... sometimes a bit too much. And because of that..." Sasuke shifted uncomfortably, "If it makes you happy... to roleplay then I'm happy. I enjoy making you happy."

Naruto was quiet, letting the silence sink in.

"But don't think for a moment I'll do this on a regular basis, Uzumaki. You tell any of your weirdo friends I'll personally put my foot up your ass!"

A perverted smiled found it's way on the blond's face and he waggled his eyebrows, "Promise?"

"Just for that I'm not replying tonight!" Sasuke threatened before walking out the door.

Naruto scrabbled after Sasuke, "Wha-What! No! Sasuke! Wait! Please? Pleeease? I'm boooored! No one else is on! Who else is going to take care of Anna's unborn children!"

"Moron..."

"Bastard!"

_**Authors Note: **__So First off, let me say that this is NOT my first fanfiction. I used to be Temple Amarok, but after seriously hating on my own work and constantly forgetting my password I decided to move to a new account and start over. _

_Secondly, this fanfic was done during a fight I had with one of my friends. The situation that these two characters are in kind of resembles our own; though somewhat different. No one was in the wrong, no one needs to be blamed. This story was written for her to say things I was too afraid to say because, unlike Sasuke I am a coward when it comes to being emotional with people. _

_Finally, I truly hope you enjoyed my little one shot. If you like it I may use the characters and setting for other one shots. Maybe add a little more Sasunaru. Obviously if these two are supposed to be my friend and I during our fight I didn't want to cross that boundry too far or it would be weird, yeah?_

_So! Please review! Also, go check out Nightycrawler and read her awesome Cal Leandros fic. If you don't know of the Cal Leandros series... go out and read it. Seriously, awesome book._


End file.
